From Polis with Love (Clexa short story)
by Arizona Green
Summary: Now that the aftermath of the events leading to Pike becoming Chancellor of the Sky People and Titus' betrayal are finally over, Clarke convinces Lexa that they deserve a day together to relax and unwind. What better way to do that then convince your Heda-girlfriend to go on a date day? Light-hearted fluff and romance are the themes for this multi-chapter, short story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**  
My very first published fan fiction, so please bear with me! This is a short story post season 3 in which Lexa survives being shot by Titus, Pike is dead and the City of Light-arc never happened. Basically, the ending to the season we all wished to have happened.

Summary: Clarke convinces Lexa to take a day off from her duties to go on a 'date'. Fluff and cuteness aplenty for you all! Enough rambling, please enjoy the story! Leave me a review and constructive feedback if you wish!

 **Chapter 1 – A bright morning**

Three months, a single season, an immeasurable amount of weeks and days, some might call it a lifetime when living on the Ground. Where the land had been dyed pale with frost and snow during Winter's Breath, the ice had begun to melt come the season of spring and left new life in its wake. Moss began to steadily cover the forest a deep shade of jade while the tiny flowers that sprouted up provided a stark and beautiful contrast. Nature worked in dualities – dangerous and beautiful, hard and soft. Unforgiving and emphatic. Even before the bombs fell all those decades ago it had been so, and Nature would continue to be so long after bones turned to dust and names forgotten to the sands of time, as if they never were.

The Mountain Men had fallen, Pike had been deposed by the Sky People and the threat of war with the Ice Nation was averted with Queen Nia's death. One might almost say that an era of peace and prosperity had begun, yet there would forever be that duality much akin to nature. Without a common enemy to bind the thirteen clans together, tensions were high amongst them. Except, today, none of that mattered. It was a day for peace.

Lexa had indulged Clarke when the blonde had asked, nay, demanded a day on which they simply were without the mantle of leadership and titles to weigh down their shoulders. A day, as she had put it, that would be about them getting the chance to properly regain the foundation of their budding relationship after all that had transpired.

The Heda had nodded and allowed the curves of her dusky lips to raise in an adoring smile at her lover's request. Of course Titus had objected to his Commander's order for him to oversee her duties for a day, preaching that to be Heda was to be alone. That Clarke was a distraction. Only when Lexa had raised her hand to silence him, jade green eyes hard and cold, did the man relent. She had made up her mind and would not be dissuaded from a single day that was to be hers and Clarke's.

A week later came the morning upon which, as Clarke had put it, their 'date day' would begin. The brunette had raised a questioning eyebrow at the foreign words, Sky People lingo continuing to confound her the more she conversed with them. There was an odd word for everything – from 'Chill out', which meant that one needed to calm down, all the way to 'date day', which supposedly meant a day that two lovers enjoyed together. Such an odd language, Lexa had mused silently as she listened to the blonde explain the differences between the literal meaning of their words and the context in which to take them.

The sun had begun to cast its golden rays through the tattered remains of what had once been regal and burgundy coloured drapes in front of the large glass windows that separated the Heda's bedroom from the balcony of the Polis tower, showering the thick furs upon the bed in filtered light. While it was the beginning of the spring season, the nights still held a hint of frost and cold, which the luxurious furs served to stave off. Underneath the softness of them, a single of the two occupants of the bed began to stir.

A mass of thick, golden locks peeked out from under a dark pelt as aquamarine eyes blinked in an attempt to pull away from the throes of sleep. Clarke could not help her lips from curving into a soft smile at the feeling of the warm body nestled flush against her back, an arm draped possessively and comfortably about her waist in an attempt to preserve their warmth throughout the night. She inhaled the deep scent of smoke and charcoal from the braziers and candles scattered about the room as well as the fresh scent of pine that wafted in through the cracks in the glass, hinting at the great forest lands outside. It all blended together in a miasma that spoke of home, for indeed she had found that coveted place within her lover's arms.

Warm breath puffed against the delicate curve of her neck, even and rhythmic even though the blonde knew her lover had been awake since the moment she had stirred awake. Lexa simply was that way – awoken by every sound and falling asleep again moments after discerning its origin. It was endearing but sometimes she wondered if, between their long days and short nights the brunette was getting enough sleep. Ever since the incident with Titus having shot the Heda and her narrow escape from the clutches of death, Clarke's lover had been even more watchful. More protective. Understandable, given the situation, but surely they deserved some measure of peace now that all the threats had been averted and the thirteen clans united under the Coalition's banner?

"Shusha, Klarke. You worry too much. Enjoy this moment with me a bit longer." The lips of the other woman murmured against the shell of Clarke's pale ear, the arm about the blonde's waist squeezing affectionately and tugging her closer. Clarke only gave an amused sigh and leaned back into their embrace, marvelling at the electricity that sparkled between intertwined legs and bare flesh pressed together.

"How do you know I worry, hmm?" She asked in return, tilting her head over her shoulder to gaze back at the wide pools of jade green that peeked out from underneath a halo of thick ash brown curls. Lexa's eyes took her breath away with their depth, threatened to envelop Clarke within a sea of emotion, security, comfort and love. Where Lexa was the sun in how bright she burned, the blonde was the moon. Comforting and soothing, Ying and Yang. Two ends of the scale upon which their relationship balanced perfectly.

Lexa simply offered a pointed glance as if to say that she gazed past Clarke's eyes and into her very soul. A sensation often experienced by its recipient. Only when a single golden eyebrow raised did the Heda elaborate further. "Your shoulders tense, you suck your bottom lip against your teeth and your fingers clasp tight together." The words were soft and whispered against a bare shoulder, followed by an open-mouthed kiss that simply melted away the previous worries in Clarke's mind.

Underneath the furs, the arm that had cradled her close now interlaced their fingers and squeezed reassuringly, anchoring the two women together.

"You are an open book to me, ai Hodness. One I wish to read from again, and again, and again." Clarke smiled and turned to face her lover, bringing their clasped fingers to her lips and adorning Lexa's callused knuckles with a light kiss of her plush lips. Lexa returned the smile, pleased to having drawn away the blonde's worries and brought her back to the present. "Hai." Clarke whispered, the tips of their noses brushing together affectionately in a gesture that spoke more volumes of intimacy than one could ever hope to discern.

"Hai." Lexa replied in kind, their lips meeting in a slow, lingering kiss that sparkled with electricity and the rhythmic staccato of their heartbeats even as butterflies threatened to burst forth from both their bellies. They kissed for long moments, utterly content to enjoy their bare limbs entangle and fingers to squeeze together even when their counterparts coiled into ash brown curls and brushed the back of a pale neck. Eventually, and only when they had drank their fill of one another, Clarke parted from Lexa's lips with a final gasp, smiling down at her lover as she carefully moved off of the brunette. "We should get dressed for our date day."

The Heda nodded and carefully slid out from beneath the furs, warming her tanned legs on the rays of filtered sunlight playing on her skin before padding over the stone floor towards the dresser. Clarke watched every step with interest, aquamarine orbs taking in the strong legs of her lover as well as the tattoo running the length of a dusky spine. Lexa was beautiful, even if she had admitted to not always feeling quite feminine. The blonde pictured it then, of a small girl in too large armour and a sword that she could barely lift transforming into the strong woman before her. The brunette had her own beauty, was dazzling and gorgeous, even if she not always recognized it herself.

Eventually Clarke managed to get out of bed, undoubtedly aided by a smirking Lexa bringing the blonde a wash cloth and a basin as well as fresh clothes so that she did not have to travel the cold expanse of the stone tiles. While it might have been such a simple gesture for others, the blonde knew just how much such a thing meant, what it implied. It was far beneath Heda to perform such menial tasks and yet Lexa did. For Clarke. The brunette showing her lover that she was not always the Commander. That, thanks to Clarke, she could also be Lexa.

When the two women were both dressed and sat together on the couch enjoying a light breakfast of fruits, bread and cheeses, Lexa could no longer supress her curiosity at Clarke's plans for their 'date day'. The Sky People concept of such a strange day was certainly not unpleasant, but to be kept in the dark as a form of surprise was far too difficult for the brunette. "I would like to hear of our plans for the day, Klarke."

If the blonde was surprised that the Heda had managed to abstain from commenting for that long, she did not show it, merely allowing the corners of her lips to curve up in a teasing smile. "I thought we could explore the market together, then share a meal in the forest? It will be nice not having anyone around that either interrupts us or needs something of us." Clarke placed her steaming mug of tea back on the table before reaching down to retie the lacings of her boots. Truth be told, they were a few sizes too large. A hand-me-down from her time on the Ark. Since no new shoes could be made, you wore what was available and only traded them in for a new pair after they got too small. It was uncomfortable, but since she had managed alright since coming to the ground, she did not complain.

Lexa's jade green gaze was drawn to the now familiar gesture, having already discerned the reason for it many weeks prior, yet she refrained from commenting. Simply content to nod her approval and finish her own tea. "That sounds lovely, Klarke."

* * *

 **Translation:**

"Shusha" – "Hush"

"ai Hodness" – "My love"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Exploring Polis**

The second chapter to my story! Please enjoy our two love birds exploring the Polis markets to their heart's content.

The moment the guards opened the great doors of the Polis tower both Clarke and Lexa were met with a chorus of sound much akin to music. The hustle and bustle of the capital city sprawled out in busy streets adorned with street vendors each attempting to over-shout the other to prize their wares. Children ran chasing one another in innocent playing, their mothers shooting an occasional disapproving glance at their mischievous antics while gossiping amongst themselves. The symphony of life was joined by the unique miasma of fresh baked bread, sweet fruits and a myriad of combinations of flowers, leather, fur and pine. To the two women it was perfect. The testimony of what they had fought and bled for, worked towards and could now finally enjoy. Peace.

Dressed in her armour but without her war paint, small, pale flowers braided into thick ash brown locks, Lexa struck a regal yet calm appearance. The crimson sash tied loosely about her hips providing a colourful contrasts to the dark leather and wool of her coat and armour. Clarke had commented that she would have liked to see the brunette in regular clothing, yet had ultimately relented that battle. There would always be small parts they could not change to fit as they wished them to. Lexa would always be Heda first and foremost, and thus had to keep the appearance of such a position, even when indulging in a 'date day'.

Clarke could only smile as the wonder that was Polis briefly filled all of her senses at once – only the steady anchor that was Lexa managed to steady her, least she be swept off of her feet by the lively atmosphere. She brushed the sleeve of the sapphire coloured leather jacket the brunette had gifted her. It fit perfectly and was a near exact copy of the jacket she had worn upon her very first time stepping onto the ground, fresh off the dropship. When she had asked why Lexa had it made for her, the Heda had simply given a shrug and commented that it suited the blonde, to which pale cheeks flushed a light shade of pink.

They walked the streets together, utterly content to smile at the reverent whispers of 'Heda' and 'Wanheda' as people expressed their thanksto the two girls for ushering in an era of peace without the dread of the Mountain Men's evil ways lingering overhead, or the threat of Azgeda armies laying waste to the coalition lands. Behind them Lexa's guards kept a respectable distance, giving the couple a modicum of privacy while remaining close by might they encounter trouble.

From behind the counter of a wooden stall, a matronly woman waved at the blonde and beckoned her closer. She smiled at the younger girl with kind eyes before beginning a rapid conversation in Trigedasleng, gesturing to the myriad of fruits and vegetables on display. Their fresh and sweet scent intoxicating and, had the blonde anything to barter with, too enticing to ignore.

Clarke returned the smile but could only shrug when the woman's sentence ended in what sounded like a question, sharing an apologetic look. "Sorry, I can't speak your language very well yet." She glanced to the side at the amused expression threatening to spill forth from Lexa's otherwise so carefully placed mask of neutrality and solemnity.

The brunette finally took pity on her lover, translating the one-sided conversation to words Clarke would understand. "Klarke, this is Maeshar. She wishes to gift you fruits of your choosing as thanks for returning her grandson from the Mountain." A look of understanding passed through aquamarine eyes and the blonde fumbled with the bracelet upon her arm, unhooking the metal clasp and holding it out to the older woman. "Mochof, Maeshar. Beja, accept this as a trade."

A simple hoop of silver entangled to mimic the leaves of tree branches, it had been her first attempt at creating jewellery as a means to keep busy during this new era of peace. An era in which, she all too soon realised, had little tasks for her to perform. As the ambassador of the Sky People in a time of prosperity, her duties were few and left her with ample time to explore other professions besides studying the healing arts.

While protesting at first, Maeshar ultimately relented and smiled broadly as her worn hands clasped the bracelet before gesturing once again to the collection of exotic looking fruits on display. Eventually Clarke settled on what she assumed to be pears, apples and small, spherical burgundy coloured fruit that struck a striking resemblance to cherries, even though her only point of reference was from the description. With her traded goods safely secured in a cloth satchel, the blonde took her leave with a polite squeeze of the older woman's lower arm, which the vendor returned with pride at having the chance to begin repaying back the saviour of her grandson.

Clarke peered around her then, suddenly aware that Lexa was nowhere to be found. Her aquamarine gaze darted about the stalls until she recognized the towering figure of the guard, Ryder, not three stalls down the street. She approached him and received a gruff noise in response to her query on where to find the Heda. Lexa appeared to be in conversation with a young woman, gesturing an approximation of what Clarke could only decipher as shapes of boots. At the thought, she nearly pressed her forehead into the cradle of her palm, recognizing the stall as that of a shoemaker, the scent of rich leather wafting over from the many wares on display.

Lexa had just finished describing the approximate size to the vendor when she spotted Clarke out of the corner of her eyes, sharing a hint of a smile as the blonde approached. The sight of her lover struggling to move comfortably in too large a pair of boots that morning and the many mornings that came before that had inspired the brunette to commission new boots for her. With duties unable to throw her schedule to dust on this 'date day', she finally had the time to pursue the gift. "Klarke, come. The shoemaker needs to take your measurements."

The blonde raised a single eyebrow at the words, feeling her heart beat just a tad faster within her breast at the realisation what Lexa was up to. The brunette had been more than generous with her gifts of combs, shampoos and paint and canvas, but this thoughtful gift would be the one Clarke liked the most. A gift given for no other reason than to make certain her lover was comfortable. It might be a simple thing to some, but to Clarke it meant the world. Even if it was slightly embarrassing to struggle with the lacings upon her thoroughly worn boots and wiggle her pale-socked foot out of the confines and balance awkwardly on one leg. "I look comical balancing like this, Lexa. People will laugh." She complained with a hint of a teasing whine to her words, only to be met with an amused smile from the brunette at the sight of her lover standing there awkwardly balanced on one foot while the shoemaker measured the blonde's other foot with a knotted string.

Satisfied with her measurements, the young shoemaker appeared momentarily lost in thought before disappearing behind her stall and returning short moments later with a pair of beautifully crafted doe skin boots. The soles sturdy leather while the animal's rich fur made up the rest, while little adornments of fur strips and feathers decorated the top edges. They were gorgeous and Clarke felt herself swallow and peered to the side, noting the brunette's critical gaze as they skimmed over the boots. The blonde was very much aware that the footwear would surely be a coveted item and not up for trade unless the returned item was of proper value. Still, the Heda's jade green eyes softened as she spotted her lover's hesitant glances, nodding at the vendor and exchanging a few words with her in Trigedasleng.

Clarke only managed to catch some of the words, but as soon as the shoemaker disappeared once more to wrap the boots in cloth, Lexa lightly brushed their fingers together. While it would be blasphemous to show affection in public, according to Titus, the blonde shivered lightly at the electric jolt passing between their skin. Pale to dusky tan, the contrast was startling and simply perfect. Her heartbeat raced as their eyes met. Each of the two girls drowning into the other's eyes until the world around them simply seemed to melt away. The best kiss would always be the one that had been exchanged a thousand times between their eyes before it reached the lips, and this stolen moment was no exception.

"What did you have to trade for them?" the blonde asked curiously, thanking the shoemaker as she accepted the cloth-bound bundle of the boots and falling into step beside Lexa, making their way further down the sprawling lines of market stalls.

"I will trade her the most beautiful pelt my hunters bring back from their hunt tomorrow. It was a good trade." While the brunette's words were spoken with a casual tone and practiced nonchalance, Clarke was easily able to peek through the mask and detect the hint of satisfaction as Lexa noticed her fingers playing with the neatly wrapped package. She was grateful and in that moment wished nothing more than to simply pull the brunette in a warm embrace and allow their lips to meet in a long, slow kiss that made her belly flutter. Alas, such things would have to wait for now.

With the flush slowly disappearing again, Clarke allowed her lover to show her the sights of the sprawling markets, the architecture that had survived the blast and even the library. Where the building had once been abandoned, it had been reconstructed under Lexa's rule. The brunette had ordered the most of the books that were kept within the Polis tower to be moved to the library, opening them to the public, which gave way to many of Polis' citizens drive to learn to read.

When the bright spring sun peeked at its highest point in the stark blue skies above, the two women began to make their way towards the stables. Lexa asked Clarke what their destination would be, yet the blonde refused to elaborate, simply smiling as the two of them entered the large wooden building. Rows of small enclosures appeared, each occupied by a horse of varying shades of fur and temperament. From towering war horses to docile ponies, the Heda's stables were truly a sight to behold. The beasts whinnied softly as their mistress passed by as she followed Clarke to their horses' stalls.

On the far end of the corridor a horse poked its dark head out of the stall, whickering in recognition at the blonde. The ebony gelding huffed a breath through its nostrils and shook its long, braided mane back and forth as Clarke reached out to pet the muzzle of her horse. It had taken her many weeks of training the spirited mount before it had ultimately relented the battle and accepted the young woman as its rider. Now the two were swiftly becoming inseparable. The blonde often finding excuses to ride her horse and simply let the worries of the world melt away as the canopy of forest trees overhead sped by. She had affectionately named the beast 'Starleaf', for as she had told Lexa, a union between a horse from the forest and a girl from the stars surely deserved a unique name.

Lexa reached out to caress the muzzle of her own pale horse, the beast towering and laced with musculature. A thoroughbred war horse with quite the temperament to others, yet as docile as a kitten when alone with his rider. The brunette slowly combed through the beast's thick mane, smoothing out the little tangles that had formed from its time roaming the meadows outside the stables.

Both women saddled their horses, Clarke smiling as Lexa watched her tug the satchel of fruits within the saddlebags along with her new boots. The horses whinnied excitedly at the prospect of fresh forest air and a chance to stretch their legs, following the two girls out to the outskirts of Polis.

"Klarke, where do you plan on taking me?" Lexa inquired, a single eyebrow raised questioningly as she sat upright in the saddle, the epitome of a rider nearly born into the saddle. Clarke, on the other hand, still struggled to find the most comfortable position, slightly slouching forward in the saddle to reduce the strain on her spine.

"You'll see. Just trust me, you will enjoy it." The blonde replied with a smile tugging at the corners of her lips as they rode forth along the remains of what had once been a stone road leading into the forest proper, now reduced to haphazard tiles amidst the thick grass and dark soil. Clarke could only hope that her lover would enjoy the location she had chosen to share a meal together.

* * *

 **Translation:**

"Mochof" - "Thank you"

"Beja" - "Please"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - A Grounder's First Picnic**

The forest surrounding the two women as they rode on in companionable silence was the epitome of rebirth, a fitting scenery when one would reflect back upon the events not too long ago that nearly set in motion Lexa's untimely reincarnation. From behind the swiftly disappearing blankets of snow and frost, green moss sprouted forth to once again dye the forest lands in a deep olive and emerald that glistened in the light of the afternoon sun. If Clarke had to compare the view laid out before her eyes to the images from the books shown to her on the Ark, she could only note that nothing would ever come close to matching the sheer beauty of spring. The season of life and rebirth.

Lexa began to point out the flowers they passed as their horses trotted forward at a leisurely pace along the winding path, telling the blonde the names her people had given them and the medicinal properties held within. While Clarke was content to listen to her lover speak, the sheer sound of her voice a sweet music to her ears, she barely registered a word within her mind. So enraptured was she with the sight of her first spring season.

Overhead, among the canopy of leaves that allowed filtered rays of golden sunlight to seep through, the twittering of the first returning birds echoed in a merry symphony of sound. The brunette had noticed Clarke's dreamy gaze and steered her pale steed closer to the blonde's dark bay, allowing their knees to brush together. Sapphire eyes snapped up to meet jade green, sharing an apologetic look with a hint of a wonder-filled smile curving upon her lips. "Sorry, I was completely lost in the world around us. On the Ark I never thought I'd be able to see such a sight with my own eyes. Our generation wouldn't ever set foot on the Ground. At least, that's what they told us. To be here now is a dream come true."

Where the brunette always seemed to wear a mask of carefully maintained steel and solemnity outside the safety of their bedroom, she wore none now. The deep greens of her eyes twinkled with amusement and affection as she reached out her tanned hand to brush it against Clarke's pale one, the simple touch leaving goose bumps in their wake. "There is beauty in this world, Klarke. We simply have to be willing to see it around us. The marvel that is the warmth of the sun and the colours of the forest. Animals and flowers, the sound of the river flowing through the land. You are a part of this world. This is your home." Lexa replied, a soft smile gracing her dusky lips as she felt her belly flutter at the sheer child-like wonder Clarke showed in the way she regarded their surroundings. "When the sun grows warmer and the temperatures rise, we will come back here and walk the forest with bare feet and connect ourselves to this realm. You will be able to feel every aspect of life."

Clarke's imagination ran wild at the suggestion, envisioning the sensation of her bare feet threading over the cushion of slightly damp moss, feeling the soft and fertile soil between her toes and a warm breeze rustling through her golden hair. So momentarily lost was she in the vision of what she desperately wished to become reality that they nearly walked past the fork in the path. With a quick tug of the reigns and an exasperated whinny of Starleaf beneath her, the horse managed to steer just in time to take the right path. Lexa chuckled softly as she steered her war horse to follow Clarke's bay, coming up to ride beside the younger girl once more.

"I can't wait for it, Lexa. But for now, we're almost there." She finished with a teasing hint, watching amusedly as the brunette simply rolled her eyes in pretend annoyance at once again being teased with their destination. It had been difficult, Clarke knew, for the young Heda to forsake control in this matter. To trust her that she would keep her safe, even if she was more than capable of taking care of herself. Still, the blonde had been amazed and filled with a sense of pride and adoration as Lexa had ultimately relented to her pleading gaze and pouted lips, smiling as she conceded the battle. Their day together was not only a means to relax and unwind from their duties but also to strengthen their relationship and the trust between them.

A light breeze fluttered in the leaves of the plants and shrub around them carrying with it the scent of wet earth and dew, even though it was long past morning. It was almost as if the very spirit of the forest itself called out in blessing of the two women venturing forth to reverently explore the birth of the new world after Winter's Breath had forsaken its grasp on the land. Golden and ash brown locks fluttered in the wind while the two women gazed at one another, something unspoken passing between the depths of their eyes that sent butterflies soaring within their bellies in eagerness to take flight. Affection, yes, but that did not even cover the base of it. It was love, pure and full. Acceptance that Lexa would always be Heda and Clarke would always be bound to Skaikru. And yet, together, they simply were. Titles held no meaning, the colour of blood of no importance. Clarke and Lexa were two women in love, willingly binding themselves to one another for they each represented a half to the same coin.

Ahead the rustling leaves and thick forest canopy overhead made way to a clearing through which a pale sky could be seen, devoid of clouds but adorned with the fluttering shapes of birds returning from the Southern lands. The horses whinnied amongst themselves with obvious excitement at the prospect of wide open lands of grass to surround them instead of the at times encroaching woodland. Clarke patted her horse affectionately on its broad neck, briefly toying with the many braids adorning its dark mane before her gaze was drawn to the vast open space sprawled out before her. She had only ever seen the grassland covered with snow and ice, yet somehow her very being had known that come spring it would be a dazzling sight. She had been right.

The forest gave way to wide and sprawling grasslands covered in varying shades of wildlife, from colourful flowers to dense shrubs and tiny, solitary trees dotted over the landscape while a small stream flowed in swirling patterns from one side to the other, following the downward slope of the hills. Lexa inhaled, filling her lungs with the essence of the world. Fresh and new, it rejuvenated her in ways that she had not thought possible in many years. It had been far too long since she had taken the time to actually look at the world around her and see it for what it was, beyond the veil of human interference and schemes, beyond the map table and her political agenda. Jade green eyes twinkled at Clarke's blues, forgoing the promise that she would allow the blonde to lead her the moment she recognized the mischief set in those deep sapphire orbs.

Which of them kicked their horses to a playful canter first, they would never know, nor was it important. All that mattered was the wind in their hair and the miasma of green that fluttered around them as their horses sped off across the planes, strong legs finally engaged in what the beasts desired to use them for best. Beneath her thighs and the saddle, Clarke felt Starleaf's large heart thumping a rhythmic staccato as the powerful musculature of the mare's body easily moved in perfect harmony to playfully speed across the landscape. The brunette was not far behind, overtaking her within mere moments as her pale war horse easily picked up on the sprint and maintained its full gallop as if its mistress was speeding towards an army. Soft whickering and puffs of breath escaping the horses noses in playful jabs was all that betrayed the playful nature of the contest, for soon they slowed to a halt in the middle of the grasslands. There, before them, a large solitary Oak tree stood tall and proud. Its bark worn by the many years on this world yet the olive tan of its leaves was no less healthy than when it was still a sapling in summer.

Lexa dismounted her horse with the ease of a seasoned rider, her right leg raising and easily swept over the beast's neck as she slid to the ground with a soft thud onto the grass below. The brunette then turned towards Clarke, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she raised her arms to catch the younger woman. The blonde returned the smile with a broad one of her own as she allowed herself to awkwardly slide down the mount and into the strong arms of her lover to steady her. "I have you, Klarke." The older girl spoke in a teasing voice, pulling back from their impromptu embrace to regard the blonde with twinkling eyes.

Clarke playfully rolled her eyes before unbuckling the leather strap of her saddlebag and withdrawing the satchel of fruit, a skin of wine and a thick fur blanket. "Shush and help me set up the blanket." She replied in much the same manner, watching as the brunette began to clear a patch of ground beneath the tree from fallen leaves and stones then placing the thick fur in the warm rays of sunlight. The two women sank down onto the softness of their makeshift blanket and simply basked in the sun for a few moments, their shoulders brushing together while the old tree's bark provided a surprisingly comfortable rest.

"Have you ever had a picnic?" Clarke began as she gazed to her lover, feeling the brunette carefully slumped against her body to share warmth. It was clear that Lexa attempted to process the meaning of the words by the time it took her to answer with a thoughtful expression, almost as if she was willing herself to discern the meaning of the term simply by rolling it on the tip of her tongue over and over. Ultimately, she relented and shook her head.

The blonde could not help herself as she felt her gaze drawn to Lexa's dusky lips with their cute pout adorning the older girl's lips as she patiently waited for Clarke to explain the latest Skaikru term in a long line of vocabulary expansion. "It means you share a meal outdoors with family, friends or a loved one while you sit on a blanket. Don't tell me you've never had one, Leksa?"

With a raised eyebrow, Lexa gestured to their surroundings before pulling the lissom blonde against her in a comfortable embrace. "That does not sound different from eating a meal when on a campaign, Klarke. Or from the way many of my people eat on a daily basis. You Skaikru have the strangest words for the most basic things." She finished with a light hint of teasing to her tone, allowing the stoic façade to slip and reveal the mirth laced beneath. Truth be told the brunette was still experiencing the flutter of her belly at the sound of her name rolling off of the blonde's lips in an accent that mimicked Trigedasleng. It sounded so very exotic and Clarke turned a simple name to the softest profession of adoration simply by tone of voice alone.

An exasperated sigh left the younger girl's lips as she playfully shoved her lover's side, her fingers uncorking the wineskin's cap and presenting it to the brunette's lips. Lexa drank a few sips before taking hold of the wineskin and offering it to Clarke in return, the two of them soon settling back against the tree and watching the splendour of nature sprawled out before them. From the smallest flowers to the most dazzling display of birds taking flight, the two women simply sat and took in the marvel of life.

Clarke unlaced the string the fruit vendor, Maeshar, had tied around the clotch bag and fished inside for the fruits. She handed one of the apples to Lexa and watched the brunette slip the dagger she carried out of its sheath and expertly slicing the fruit into small slices. "Klarke." The brunette spoke, her tanned cheeks carrying a hint of a pink flush as she offered one of the slices of sweet fruit close to her lover's lips, watching them with dilated pupils set in deep, jade green eyes.

They gazed at one another then, momentarily lost in time, their entire world reduced to the old oak shielding them with its bright leaves and the wind playfully tugging at both golden and ash brown locks. Clarke carefully opened her lips and leaned forward, allowing Lexa to gently plop the slice of apple in between and watch intently as the blonde's eyes momentarily closed in savouring of the sweet and lightly sour duality of the apple. "That tastes so good. Your turn." She spoke while her aquamarine eyes shared the same dilation of their pupils.

Something unspoken and primal was happening, something as ancient as the world itself. A stolen moment that resembled a single grain of sand within the hourglass of the universe, yet carrying on as long as time itself. Their lips met, softly at first, each of the two women conveying the love they felt for one another even though more simmered just below the surface. Clarke was the first to reach her hand and cup the back of the brunette's neck, moving forward to straddle her lover's waist without breaking the kiss. They were lost then, lips brushing while their tongues peeked out to dance a slow, sensual tango tingling with electricity through each and every nerve until it was set ablaze with warmth.

Lexa awoke to the sound of chirping birds close by, feeling the warmth of another body wrapped around herself and the softness of fur covering her. All except her toes, that was. With a shiver she attempted to regain her bearings and immediately recalled their lovemaking. It had been slow and gentle, exciting and so very satisfying. Her core still ached pleasantly with the soreness as images of just how proficient Clarke had become at pleasuring her resurfaced. She carefully brought their interlaced fingers to her lips and kissed the younger girl's pale knuckles, marvelling at their softness. After all that happened, the blonde still possessed the soft hands of a healer and, if it were up to Lexa, they would never become the callused digits of a warrior.

Behind her, Clarke stirred and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her lover's caramel-tanned shoulder, smiling at the hint of a gasp that passed the brunette's lips even as they unconsciously tightened their embrace. "Ai hod yu in, Leksa kom Trikru." She whispered, gently brushing the tip of her nose along the infinity symbol tattooed on the back of Lexa's neck.

She could simply feel her the older girl smile and attempted to retract her toes underneath the double-folded fur that was barely able to cover them both. Lexa's words were a soft yet reverent whisper accompanied by a squeeze of their linked fingers. "Ai hod yu in seintaim, Klarke kom Skaikru."

When the two women had pulled their clothes back on and packed up their makeshift picnic site, Lexa helped Clarke back into the saddle of her dark bay, smiling up as she patted the blonde's thigh. "You were right to convince me to take this day off and spend it together. We will need to do so more often, trusted that Titus does not jump off the tower at the stress of taking on my duties." Clarke could only laugh at the words.

* * *

 **Author's Note  
** When I first set out to write this story, I did not think it would evolve to something close to 7k words in length, yet I'm glad it did. It was a good feeling to free myself from the self-imposed writing limit and simply describe the story I wanted to tell in more detail than I usually do. All in all, I hope you enjoyed it! The epilogue will be published some time later this week while I continue with a new story for this incredible fandom.

Sneak peak to the titles of the two stories I'm working on:  
"To Slay a Mountain" - In colaboration with my friend, who'd like to be mentioned as "Wanheda". (Spoilers for season 2)  
"From The Ashes we will Rise" - In which Becca's crypt houses an incredible find that could reunite our two lovebirds. (Spoilers for seasons 3 and 4.) 

**Translation:  
** "Ai hod yu in" – "I love you"  
"Ai hod yu in seintaim" – I love you too"  
"kom Trikru" – "Of the Woods Clan"  
"kom Skaikru" – "Of the Sky People"


	4. Chapter 4

**Epilogue – "Peace for the Three of Us"**

 _Three years later…_

It was a bright summer day, the sun dyeing the land a golden glimmer and reflecting off the fields of wheat surrounding the capital city while the light breeze brought with it the scent of fresh grass and pine from the great forests beyond to intermingle with the sound of Polis' bustling commercial district and the laughter of playing children. Three and a half years of peace, a lifetime in the eyes of the clans and the history of the Coalition. Through the actions of the Heda and her mate, Wanheda, a new era of prosperity and stability had been ushered in for the thirteen clans.

In one of the large grassy fields on the outskirts of the city a small party had gathered beside a small pond of crystal clear water. A large tent dominated the area with the Commander's banner proudly flying on the standard beside it, while twin warriors stood guard by the entrance. Inside the sound of laughter could be heard, musical and sweet, so very refreshing upon the ears of any onlookers.

Clarke laughed as the young girl sitting in her lap mischievously tugged on her thick, neatly-braided golden locks, bouncing the child up and down merrily while she giggled. The girl gazed up with wide doe eyes at the blonde and pressed a firm smooch to a pale cheek, smirking as she easily hopped off Clarke's lap and picked up the wooden sword she had discarded onto the furs below the chair not a few minutes prior.

"Rhiannon, be careful with that, you might trip and knock yourself on the head again." She chastised with a smile tugging at her lips, readjusting her flowing azure summer dress back into shape. The girl had a tendency to play rough and come crying back to her within minutes, complaining of the unfair grass conspiring to tackle her poor feet. Clarke ushered the girl outside the tent to play in the soft grass while she poured two cups of wine and followed the little wildcat out.

When the warm rays of the sun caressed her pale cheeks, the blonde was met with the sight of a brunette woman easily lifting Rhiannon and spinning her about in endless circles while a delighted smile curved upon dusky lips. Clarke's heart skipped a beat, it always did at the sight of her lover. Her belly fluttered anew with a thousand butterflies as she stepped closer to Lexa, taking in the sight of the Heda's relaxed posture without the armour and clad in a simple pair of leather breeches and a linen tunic.

"Leksa, don't spin her too much. Before you know it she'll use dizziness as an excuse to strike your shins with her mighty blade." Clarke spoke softly and with pretend sternness, to which both the older brunette and the tiny, dark-haired child broke out in laughter to call the blonde's bluff. They twirled and twirled in a miasma of dark hair and fluttering clothes, the child's laughter carrying far and wide until even the two guards cracked a hidden smile underneath their helmets.

With a content sigh Lexa set the child down onto the grass and leaned down to press a kiss to Rhiannon's cheek, patting the girl onto the rump to send her off playing with the Nightbloods at the pond. "I cannot believe how much she has grown, Klarke. When we first adopted her, I thought we would have many years to enjoy out baby. But now, just look at her. She's grown so strong and beautiful, just like you, ai Hodness." The Heda replied as she took one of the cups of wine and stood beside the blonde, watching the children skip stones across the water.

It had been almost three years since they had adopted the girl as her mother had left her abandoned in the streets of Polis. Clarke had been the one to take the child home and insist Lexa and she adopt her. While the brunette had argued that it could be dangerous for them to have a child, she ultimately relented. Clarke always had that effect on her and she secretly cherished it more than the blonde knew. Now, all that time later, Rhiannon had been the one thing they had missed in their relationship before. A child. They were parents and they could not be happier.

"Do you remember the first time we took a day off from our duties like this?" Clarke whispered against the shell of a tanned ear, one arm wrapping about the brunette's waist. Lexa immediately returned the gesture, embracing her lover and gazing down into the blonde's deep azure eyes.

"Sha, Klarke. Every day with you is precious to me and I still love you more with each and every one." Lexa replied in her richly accented voice, knowing it made the blonde's spine tingle and her belly flutter. Judging from the faint flush spreading on pale cheeks, she had been right. The wind had shifted, carrying the intoxicating scent of Clarke's lilac perfume to invade Lexa's every sense. Around them the world could have ended, but in that moment, neither of the two women would have noticed. All that mattered was the kiss they shared. Soft, sweet and full of promise and devotion.

In the distance they heard Rhiannon shout out in pretend disgust at watching her two mothers kiss. "Eeew!" It was the epitome to their peace. Something so hard fought but rarely obtained, Clarke and Lexa had found it together with their daughter.

 **Translations:**  
"ai Hodness" – "My love"

"Sha" – "Yes"

 **Author's Note:**

I wish to thank all of you Clexa fans for reading my short story and hope you enjoyed it very much! I will continue to work on "To Slay a Mountain" and hopefully provide you with regular updates.

Special thanks go out to Sanguin19 for helping me with this story when I suffered writer's block and beta-read the chapters to make certain they would do our couple justice. Merci, ma petite princesse!

If you're like me and have always been interest in Lexa's early life, I highly suggest you read Sanguin19's new story, "Ascende Superius". You can find it on her profile or under my favourites.

 _\- Arizona Green_


End file.
